


Hip hop, knot pop

by Lolistar92



Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Breeding Kink, Bunny!Hybrid Junmyeon, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Hybrids, Hyung Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Unrealistic Sex, Wet & Messy, Wolf!Hybrid Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Junmyeon squeals when Sehun’s large hand travels down his chest pressing down over his abs.“We’re not doing a good job, hyung,” Sehun says chiding. “We need to make this as round as possible.”
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545931
Comments: 18
Kudos: 404
Collections: Down to Business





	Hip hop, knot pop

**Author's Note:**

> Completely for my lovely HunnieDae who I had a blast brainstorming how bunny!jun would go on and on and on >:)

“Please, please,” Junmyeon whimpers, clenching harder on Sehun’s knot. 

Sehun grunts, breath huffing damp and hot on the base of Junmyeon’s throat, throbbing from the numerous marks the wolf hybrid had left on him. 

“One more,” Sehun coaxes, kissing up Junmyeon’s neck with a heavy voice. 

Junmyeon can’t, he can’t, he - 

Sehun yanks on his cottontail and Junyemon is gone, cumming  _ again _ , cock spitting all over Sehun’s abs. Pleasure blinds Junmyeon momentarily, his orgasm just as intense as all the other ones had been. 

“Is that seven, hyung?” Sehun asks him, voice cool, if a bit mocking. 

Tears spill from Junmyeon’s eyes anew as Sehun leans up, nibbling on one of Junmyeon’s floppy ears. He’s too sensitive but that doesn’t stop Sehun, spoiled as he is. He takes each of Junmyeon’s whimpers and mewls as hard earned rewards. 

“Answer me,” Sehun demands, tugging on Junmyeon’s tail again, squeezing hard while grinding up and fucking straight into Junmyeon’s battered prostate. It makes him scream, his still hard cock twitching. 

“Yes,” Junmyeon sobs. He doesn’t even remember the question. Already the greed is coming back, his insides writhing over Sehun’s monstrously large cock, trying to milk the knot that has only given up it’s cum once this night. “Please, Sehunnie, please!”

“What do you want, hyung?” Sehun inquires, kissing down Junmyeon’s throat, laving over his bite marks, some that are still sluggishly bleeding. He continues down Junmyeon’s sweaty chest until he’s back at Junmyeon’s heaving tits, nipples obscenely swollen from how long Sehun has been teasing them all night. “I can’t breed you if you don’t work harder. Don’t you want my cum? I thought you wanted babies?”

Junmyeon shakes his head, trembling in Sehun’s arms. His thighs burn but he forces them to move, rocking on Sehun’s erection and trying to coax the cum from his wolf. He can see Sehun’s wolf tail moving languidly behind him, knows Sehun isn’t experiencing any of the burning urgency Junmyeon is. 

“Don’t be so m-mean,” Junmyeon hiccups, pouting tearfully at Sehun. He wants his baby boy back, the one that lets Junmyeon dote on him and in turn won’t let Junmyeon go without a hug or an ‘I love you’.

This Sehun is a prime predator, at the edge of his rut. 

Junmyeon squeals when Sehun’s large hand travels down his chest pressing down over his abs. 

“We’re not doing a good job, hyung,” Sehun says chiding. “We need to make this as round as possible.”

Junmyeon wails as Sehun bounces him in his lap, muscles bulging as he moves Junmyeon easily. Junmyeon has no choice but to take it, pliantly letting Sehun fuck him so his cock hits deeper. He curls his arms around Sehun’s neck, hands fisted in Sehun’s hair until he can bump against his wolf ears. Experience reminds him not to tug but the desire is there, especially as Sehun deliberately grinds against his prostate, making Junmyeon release slutty sounds all over again. 

“My bunny,” Sehun growls, suddenly moving, manhandling Junmyeon until he’s on his back against the mound of pillows. Sehun takes his hips and lifts them up, pushing Junmyeon’s legs to hang in the air, trembling with the need to close as Sehun gets that much  _ deeper _ . 

He’s not fucking Junmyeon, his knot is too big for that, but the pressure of it has Junmyeon’s tongue lolling out of his mouth, overwhelmed by the entirety of Sehun over him, consuming him. He feels every bit the prey to Sehun’s predator. 

“Cum with me, hyung,” Sehun demands, beautiful face finally pinched in pleasure as his ears twitch, tail wagging hard, hips rotating a bit faster. 

Junmyeon keens hard and high. It’s too intense. Junmyeon cums quickly, his peak pushed higher by the sensation of Sehun’s knot pulsing inside him, ribbons of cum filling Junmyeon up. There is so much cum, Junmyeon can feel his belly start to rise, the lines of his abs softening as Sehun orgasms, a low howl in the air as he breeds Junmyeon. 

Sehun collapses on him, hugging him close, teeth already lodged back into Junmyeon’s neck, his favourite place to be. Junmyeon cries into Sehun’s ears, unable to get a hold of himself as Sehun breeds him full, ass still milking Sehun. His nose twitches helplessly, overwhelmed by the consistent pleasure, the smell of both of them his only comfort. 

By the time Sehun is done, Junmyeon’s cum for a ninth time. 

_ Finally _ Junmyeon’s heat breaks. He shivers as he comes down but Sehun is there, rumbling deep from his chest and keeping Junmyeon comforted, jaw never tightening but showing Junmyeon exactly where he belongs. 

Junmyeon’s sleepy eyes fly open as Sehun suddenly moves, arms under Junmyeon’s thighs and lifting him up and pushing his legs back in an ‘M’. In the same moment his shrinking knot slips out of Junmyeon’s ass, leaving Junmyeon  _ empty _ and gaping. 

Junmyeon arches when Sehun nestles an anal plug inside him, trapping his cum inside. 

“Can’t waste my gift to you, hyung,” Sehun tells him, pouting as he stares at the plug. No doubt he’d rather still be inside, but without an actual rut Sehun can’t knot as often. 

Junmyeon clenches around the toy, whimpering as his raw walls burn in overstimulated pleasure. He’ll probably cum in his sleep if Sehun asks him to wear it all night. 

Sehun curls up against him like a puppy, uncaring for the fluids surrounding them. Junmyeon’s too exhausted to complain about how his thousand dollar sheets are going to be ruined. They’re past saving anyway. 

“Let’s get some sleep before you fuck me, hyung,” Sehun croons into his ear. 

Junmyeon shivers, turning his head for a kiss that Sehun all to happily gives him. 

“My perfect boy,” Junmyeon praises, voice raspy with how well fucked he is. 

Sehun smiles, wide, innocent and familiar. 

Junmyeon watches his big bad wolf turn back into his baby boy and answers back with his own smile. 


End file.
